Shopping with Rikku
by Cranky Crocus
Summary: Rikku's in the mood for shopping and has dragged Paine along for a bit of steamy shopping fun. Maybe they'll go home with a purchase or two. RiPa. Femmeslash.


**Author's Note: ** Wrote this for a writing marathon. Got the inspiration at random over the summer and jotted it down on my list of stories to write. Just a short piece I started in history and finished in the car ride on the way home from therapy the same day. ).

Not heavily edited. I think it's cute. They could be a bit out of character; I haven't played the game in a long time. I never even finished it--my brother started playing it and beat it before I got far so I decided to just watch him play.

Femmeslash warning. True warning. As in, it gets a bit steamy. But if you like that, please go on!

* * *

"How about this scarf?" the energetic Al-Bhed ventured as she turned on the ball of her foot and threw one end of the scarf around her neck and over her shoulder. Her eyes were large and excited. 

"Rikku, you do know that's a black scarf, right?" Paine, a tall and dark warrior, retorted with a raised brow and a cocky smirk. The green-eyed beauty she was staring at pouted cutely so the light caught on her strawberry lip-gloss.

"But it looks good on _you!_"

"Well, if you haven't noticed, we're not exactly two peas in a pod," the gothic replied dryly and blew a sarcastic kiss. Rikku walked slowly towards the taller girl, hips swaying and eyelids slightly drooped to show off long, thick lashes as well as hungry eyes.

"Is that so?" she asked with sultry strawberries cupping her words. Her grin was wicked. She never let her gaze falter as she removed the scarf from her luscious neck and flung it over Paine's taller one. The grey-haired female's eyebrow remained raised. Rikku continued, "Well, we're currently both drop-dead gorgeous in long scarves. Do you know what that means?"

Paine shook her head and plucked one side of the scarf from her breast to inspect the make. "No, what on Spira does it mean?"

Rikku blinked slowly twice and stared up through her lashes seductively. "We both have leases."

"Sold." Paine pulled the stunning blonde forward and wrapped her strong, pale arms around those tanned shoulders. She grinned as she added, "you really ought to look into being a merchant when all this sphere-hunting is over and done with."

"A thief as a merchant? That's a scary thought," Rikku remarked with a giggle. "Now why don't we find me a nice, non-modest outfit, hmmm?"

"Sure thing," the other offered simply before adding, "I think you'd suffocate in 'modesty' anyway."

Rikku nodded with a full smile and grabbed Paine's hand, which was soon dragged to where an assortment of dresses was hanging. A small, bright dress caught the attention of both of the women.

"That one," they said in unison as Rikku bounded over to the small, shaped piece of shimmering material. As it caught and lost the light it appeared to change from yellow to orange and back again, often both at one time. Rikku gawked in fascination; Paine grinned and toyed with the dark scarf wrapped around her neck that hung down to her knees.

"To the dressing room?" she suggested with the tiniest hint of impatience coloring her voice. Rikku looked around as a prey animal might to spot predators. Finding none, the girl offered a playfully lop-sided smile.

"I don't think that'll be necessary. Just remember to catch." She stripped to her thong and hopped into the dress in no time flat, throwing each article to Paine as it was removed. It was a stunning dress that only added to her voluptuous curves. It was completely strapless and hugged Rikku's chest the way Paine wished to. In the middle, across her toned stomach, the sides dipped in so much that they left only a thin strap of fabric from a few inches below her bust over her navel to between her hip bones. There the dress curved into a tight—extra tight—short skirt. The material cupped the thief's hips and upper thighs gently but with a sure snugness.

At that moment Rikku turned to show off a nearly bare back. There was a strap over her shoulders level with her breasts but besides that it was bare until the fabric met again at her back dimples and went on into the skirt. It was the skirt that was tight over her rear. The whole dress didn't leave much to the imagination. Paine grinned carnivorously; it was her preference. She never had had much of an imagination.

"You're forgetting something," Paine remarked in a low voice that came from deep in her throat. Rikku turned on a dime and shot off a look of pure curiosity. The grin widened as the warrior wielded the dyed yellow-and-orange scarf and struck out to capture her prey. Accomplishing this, she wheeled in and lowered her head just in time to capture Rikku's lips with her own as the girl flew her way.

"Oh. My leash," Rikku said with contrived innocence after the heated kiss had been broken. "Shall we make our way to the dressing room now?"

The monochromatic female simply nodded and they were on their way. It was a small corner surrounded by purple-and-white-starred fabric, thick and impossible to see through. Rikku walked in first, one leg put directly before the other to get her hips swinging from side to side as she strolled. Paine watched with eager eyes and impatient hands.

"Does this mean we're buying the scarf and dress?" she asked wryly as she was pulled into the dressing corner by the long black scarf.

"Yes," the girl replied eagerly. "This will be my 'put on to take off' dress."

"Ahhah! I like the sound of that. It better as Summerland become your favorite dress!"

"Become?" Rikku repeated, desire coating her voice. "It already has. Care to take it for a test run?"

Before Paine could respond, Rikku had their bodies pressed together and was steadily closing the curtain with one skillful hand.


End file.
